


Mind games

by madswritings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You are in secret relationship with Tywin which allows you to be less careful with words when it comes to King Joffrey and himself. | As per request on Tumblr





	Mind games

Having meetings with Joffrey and his Royal Counsel is always boring, more or less. And you wouldn’t say you are very liked because of your strong opinions and inability to hold your tongue but you feel you can savor this advantage because you’re from an influential house which, everyone knew, in case of emergency, will supply the Throne with gold and other things. Being guarded by the House name of Tyrell and your mother, who birthed you unusually late, taught you how to stand your ground and never let men think they are smarter than you. She sent you to ‘congratulate’ new King Joffrey on her and your House’s behalf but everyone know that Joffrey is unfit to be the King. And that’s putting it kindly. Your mother wanted eyes in the King’s Landing and it wasn’t easy for you to find a target that would enable your stay without a question.  
Tywin Lannister.  
Being young and beautiful, you heard rumors that you remind his late wife Joanna. You were surprised to know that because you don’t carry Lannister’s famous golden hair but Tywin, despite his cold demeanor, obviously noticed that as well.   
At first it was like a job. Seduce a man to gain power using one part that any man is unable to think with. It was surprisingly easy if you’re honest. But you understood why. Despite being the most powerful man in King’s Landing, Tywin was and still is a lonely man, who isn’t too proud to spend few colder nights warming himself between a woman’s legs. All you had to do was to convince him to let you stay and to let you in on King’s secrets and plans. It worked and you still don’t know what to thank – that you’re a woman with proper parts to manipulate a man or that you might indeed resemble Joanna. One way or another – you reached your goal, wrote your mother and now assist Tywin in almost every meeting.  
What wasn’t easy is to slowly establish yourself as an opinion worth listening to. After all you are a woman, and proud men don’t always listen to what a woman has to say. But you worked your way through it too. At first by talking to Tywin, then speaking louder and louder in every meeting. Joffrey is never happy to see you there and once he even was rude enough to question your relationship with Tywin (which, you are pretty sure, is still secret) only to get silenced by his grandfather.  
Today is the day when Throne’s funds are discussed so of course you have to be here even though your mother not once sent gold to support the new King. At least not any amount worth of mentioning. With that in mind you reach the door guarded by two men of Kingsguard. You stop right in front of the door so they can see your face better in this shadowy corridor and when they see who you are they open the door. Everyone’s already gathered and you are obviously the last one to show up, but you don’t care. You know the time will come when Tyrell’s will be obligated to support the King so they have to treat you nicely. As long as you act like a lady.  
“Lady Y/N, you’re finally here. We were waiting.” Tywin exclaims once the door behind you closes and you give him the kindest of smiles.  
“A lady is never late, Lord Tywin. Shall we begin?” You ask as Varys very politely pulls you a chair for you to sit down.   
When everyone’s seated you notice that Cersei and Jamie are not here. Yet you conceal your curiosity and surprise and then turn to Tywin. He’s back not more than a month from riverlands but he’s already overtook the rule of Seven Kingdoms.   
Before speaking Tywin clears his throat.  
“First of all I want to start by remind my grandson his duty.” He glances at Joffrey who’s comfortably sprawled in his chair. Boy snaps from his thoughts as his looks at his grandfather’s stern face and smiles.  
“Oh that’s right. Lady Y/N. I name you a Master of Ships.” He says like he’s bored and you gracefully nod to him.  
“I thank you, my King, for this kindness and trust.” You respond with a smile but Joffrey scoffs.  
“Kindness and trust… If you weren’t keeping nightly company to my grand-“  
“Joffrey, remember, you’re a King. Act like one.” Tywin cut’s him off and Joffrey, like he just got slapped, sits straight in his chair. He’s obviously unpleased that he just got scolded but even he’s not that much of a fool to confront Tywin especially with Small Counsel present.  
“It’s alright, Lord Tywin. Our King is young, of course he’s interested in relationships between a man and a woman so he sees it everywhere.” You respond as kindly as you can and you notice Tyrion on your right hide a smile behind a goblet of wine.  
Joffrey’s face begins to redden. He turns to you, ready to let out his frustration on you.  
“What’s about old men that you like, Y/N? How they are going grey or how their dicks don’t work most of the time?” He asks with a spiteful smile and you know this is pointing to Tywin openly but you remain smiling, ignoring Tywin’s clenched jaw.  
“Women don’t prefer their lovers because of how they look, my King. Whores get paid to fuck so they can’t choose, I don’t so I can fuck whoever I want. And I’ll let you in on a small secret. Older men always know how to treat a woman just right.” You grin. “My King.” You add slowly. There’s silence in the room. Not only because you responded to Joffrey in such manner but because of the words have you chosen too.  
Joffrey seems to be thinking of what to say for a moment and when you’re about to encourage the meeting to finally start he leans towards you with a grin.  
“Maybe next time you feel cold, lady Y/N, try someone younger. I could make you feel heat.” He grins back and you notice something like a glint of jealousy in Tywin’s eyes.  
“That’s enough!” He says sternly and you nod to him once again smiling kindly.  
“Excuse me, my lords, I forgot my manners.” You nod to Joffrey too and he leans back in his chair displeased that he didn’t get to hear your answer.  
“Don’t forget we’re at war.” Tywin starts then glances at Tyrion who slowly puts his goblet on the table.  
“At war.” Joffrey scoffs again shifting in his chair. “That’s no war when our enemies can’t even reach us.”  
“They can’t reach us because we’re fighting them not to reach us.” Tyrion says and you agree in your mind. Joffrey is as dumb as dumb can get and if not for Tywin and his counsel King’s Landing would’ve been attacked months ago, almost right after Eddard Stark was beheaded.  
“He’s right.” Tywin says and you look at him. He tries not to, but he still sneaks glances at you. And now that you’re the Master of Ships you’ll have even more reason to meet privately. That was probably his plan and you almost start smiling but you don’t want to raise any suspicion to Joffrey who sees everyone as his enemy if they don’t share their secrets with him.  
“We need more men in our army. We have to protect the city. Our enemies might be far away, but there’s always a possibility they can get closer.” Varys says and you glance at him. You don’t trust him but Varys is least of your problems now.  
“We need gold to get more men.” Tywin responds. Everyone knows what remains unsaid – Lannisters can’t support the King forever, even if that King is part Lannister.  
“Our vaults are almost empty, Robert spent without thinking.” Tyrion once again speaks. “And I doubt Bank of Braavos will want to invest any more either. We have to start repaying our debts somehow.”   
“Somehow means you don’t know how?” You ask and Tyrion turns his eyes to you.  
“My Lady, with all due respect, your House is one of the richest being represented right now at this table.” There’s a glint of friendly challenge in his eyes and you smile.  
“My House didn’t get rich by throwing gold in every direction.”   
“You wouldn’t be throwing it in every direction. Just my direction.” Joffrey speaks up and you look at him.  
“My King, you know very well that my mother is responsible for gold.”  
“And yet she refuses to support the King.” Tywin adds. It’s not unusual for him to try and corner you during these meetings. After all, you two are secret to everyone except Varys, you’re sure of that.  
“Let me remind you, Lord Tywin, that while you are using King’s money for campaigns outside King’s Landing fighting small enemies, my House is supporting the Crown with as much gold as we can spare without hurting out people.” You smile and Tywin appears to be angry but you see that amused glint in his eyes.  
“Your people wouldn’t be hurt if you gave up at least half your House’s fortune.” He says and you raise an eyebrow.  
“And tell me exactly why, Lord Tywin, House Tyrell has to pay for previous King’s luxuries and feasts?”  
Silence falls. Everyone seems to be secretly smiling at your response. Tywin, on the other hand, acts his best to look unimpressed.  
“As a Master of Ships you are bound to invest in King’s Landing.” He presses the topic and you smile.  
“And I will. Accordingly.” You maintain eye contact with Tywin for a bit longer but Joffrey stands up, obviously bored.  
“Enough for today. House Tyrell will support me and that’s great. Rest of you…” He scans men sitting around the table with disgust. “Can start thinking of ways to make treasury fuller than it is now.”   
You all stand up when Joffrey turns to leave and when he’s gone Tywin leaves too without a word.  
“My Lords.” You give a polite bow to the remaining men and when they bow in return you leave the room.  
Your mother won’t be pleased that she will have to give even more money to the Crown but you know there’s nothing to be done about that. Unless you resign but then Small Counsel door would be closed to you forever and Tywin isn’t the chatty one when you’re not present when matters are discussed.  
You know you need to send the raven right now and tell her about changed situation so you turn a corner just to be grabbed by your hand and pulled into a deep niche. You almost reach for your dagger hiding in cloth of your dress when you recognize Tywin.  
“We can be seen.” You whisper looking around but he turns with you and pushes you against the wall. He’s quite taller than you so you are sure that at very least you are hidden from curious eyes.  
“Has anyone told you that you are too smart for your own good?” He asks while you look each other in the eyes. You smile as you press your palms against his chest.  
“Once or twice.”   
“There are just so many times I can let your sharp words slip by without being punished.” He leans to your lips but you push him back just enough so he can’t kiss you just yet.  
“Oh is that right? And you think no one would notice that you’re ‘punishing’ the very person you made Joffrey appoint as Master of Ships?” You tease and Tywin stops for a moment then smiles to you.  
“You are really too smart, Y/N.” He whispers and in your heart you feel this tingle you’ve been trying to ignore for the past two weeks. The tingle of affection, unmistakable warmth of love. What would your mother say if she knew that you’ve fallen for your own damn trick?  
“Smarter than you?” You smile not keeping Tywin away anymore so he leans to your lips once more.  
“I begin to feel that you are.” He mutters just before he passionately kisses you.   
With Tywin is always this feeling that since Joanna’s death he’s been keeping his warm feelings and his love locked and now he can’t stop himself from giving it all to you. And you don’t mind. Because you feel the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
